


The Wanderer

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: IT'S ABOUT TREASURE HUNTING GUYS!!!! Also first poem in the series.





	The Wanderer

**_Wandering, wandering far and wide_ **

**_Peace to those who seek to find_ **

**_My treasure, lost and hidden deep_ **

**_But beware my friends, of those you meet_ **

****

**_For hidden in our ancient past_ **

**_Lies secrets Death has buried at last_ **

**_And those who dare to venture here_ **

**_Beware of those of whom you fear_ **

****

**_When Angels of Death_ **

**_Glide on raven wings_ **

**_No lives are left_ **

**_Untouched by he_ **

****

**_With blood red eyes_ **

**_And hair of snow_ **

**_Haunted by eternal cries_ **

**_Of his countless victims lying below_ **

****

**_For with the glint of steal_ **

**_And hiss of air_ **

**_You’ll find blood drops everywhere_ **

****

**_On this journey_ **

**_There’s no going back_ **

**_Take one step forewords_ **

**_Or two steps back_ **

****

**_The Wanderer_ **


End file.
